


Strength

by Slytherwitch



Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Reyna's role models are who showed her what true strength was; Reyna eventually surpasses them.
Relationships: Bellona & Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Hylla Ramírez-Arellano & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385122
Kudos: 11





	Strength

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Daughter of Bellona and Praetor of Camp Jupiter is the epitome of strength in everyone’s eyes but her own. She holds her head up high and uses a commanding voice, but they’re just mirror images of the three people she idolizes.

The first one is her older sister: Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, Daughter of Bellona and Queen of the Amazons. She showed her how to become a leader. She’s warrior who killed many times to save young Reyna. Hylla is the true leader.

The second is her mother: Bellona, Goddess of War. She gave her the ability to command a crowd and to wield a weapon. She’s the granter of Reyna’s most used abilities. She gave her the building blocks to survive. Bellona is the true leader.

The third is her best friend: Jason Grace, Son of Zeus and Praetor of New Rome. He brought her to camp and put himself on the line for her. He’s the reason Reyna is in the position she is today. Jason is the true leader.

Though, unlike the models of her own strength, she’s still here with the people she inspires. Hylla is gone with her girl group; Bellona is atop Mount Olympus; Jason is nowhere to be found. Reyna takes her idols and surpasses them, like every generation should.


End file.
